Mommy Dearest
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A short within the "So No One" verse that is now completed on here. Rachel never had any real desire to meet her birth mom, but when Jayden asks her as to who her mom is; Rachel becomes curious to find out more about the woman who helped bring her into the world, and maybe also finally meet the one that is her mother. But will her birth mother want to be apart of her life?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I was going to publish this as a one shot - but upon starting to write it I realized it was going to be very long; so therefore I am splitting it into a few parts._

 _This story idea came to me, like most others when I really wasn't thinking of writing it; but once it got in my head, I couldn't not write it._

 _So for this you have to think future, future of the "So No One" verse - Rachel is 39 and has been married to Puck for seven years now; and when Jayden asks about her mom, and why she doesn't know her; it makes Rachel finally curious enough to actually maybe decide to get to know her._

 _The part where you have to suspend disbelief, is the age that Shelby would be; because obviously she is a lot older in this fic, then what of the gorgeous Idina Menzel is in real life at the moment, and being that Shelby is 60 years old._

 _Anyway, I hope to have some more of the up soon, a lot of it for the best part wrote; and I am just splitting it up to make it an easier read.  
If you like it, please leave a review and also drop a follow or fave on it so you will know when a new chapter of it is up.  
Thanks for reading,  
Love KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Puck sat down at the kitchen table with his 12 year old son, Jayden, who had asked him for some help on a homework assignment that he had gotten from school; a family tree.

"Okay" said Puck, looking at his son. "Let's do this thing"

"Yeah okay" replied Jayden, and Puck looked at the family tree template that the class teacher had provided all the students with.

"You're not going to be having enough room on this one buddy" said Puck, looking to his son. "It only has room for mom and dad; so you won't be able to put on Rach and your sisters and brother"

"Can I do like two then, and tell people I have two families" said Jayden.

"Well you could" replied Puck. "Or we could draw up our own, and you can tell the teacher that this one is stupid"

"I can't tell the teacher that it's stupid" said Jayden. "She would give me a detention"

"If she did that, I would go down and call her stupid then" said Puck.

"Dad" said Jayden, with a laugh.

"Well it is buddy" replied Puck. "Because this idea, of each child having just a mom and dad; it's a ridiculous notion"

"Yeah" said Jayden, with a nod. "Because I've got you and Momma, and then Mami, and Mom"

"Exactly" replied Puck, standing from the table. "Be back in a moment, just going to go and grab some paper from the study, so we can draw up our own tree"

Jayden nodded, as Puck headed away from the kitchen to the study to grab some paper; as Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Is your dad helping you with the family tree assignment?" asked Rachel, as she washed out the sippy cup that she had bought down from Sophia's room.

"Yeah" replied Jayden, looking at her. "He's gone to grab some paper to do another one up on, because he said this one is stupid"

"Stupid" said Rachel.

"He also said the teacher was that as well" said Jayden.

"You know your teacher's aren't stupid" said Rachel, as Puck came back into the kitchen.

"This one is babe" said Puck, as he sat down at the table again. "There is absolutely no room on that stupid laid out one that the teacher gave Jay, for you or even Dani to be included; not to mention siblings"

"Hmm, well that is a little silly I will admit that" said Rachel. "But don't go telling Jay to call his teacher's stupid"

"Like you didn't think we had any stupid teachers when we were in school" said Puck, with a laugh.

"No, I thought all my teachers were lovely" replied Rachel.

"Your mom was a suck in school" said Puck, looking to his son with a smile. "Complete teacher's pet"

"I was not" replied Rachel, but couldn't help but give him a smile as well.

"Okay, so let's do this buddy" said Puck, looking at his son. "We need three colours, one for married, one for divorced and the other for offspring"

"What's offspring?" asked Jayden, as he chose three marker colours.

"Children" replied Puck, with a laugh. "So for instance you and your brother and sisters"

"Okay" replied Jayden, with a nod. "Red for marriage, black for divorce, and kids be blue"

"Alright, let's get started" said Puck. "So did you want me to do this one up, and then you can copy it later on?"

"Yeah" replied Jayden, with a nod, as Rachel sat at the table with her husband and son.

"Need some help" asked Rachel.

"Sure, you can help Mom" said Jayden.

"Thank you" replied Rachel, looking to him with a smile.

"Okay, so we start with you, down here at the bottom" said Puck, grabbing the blue marker and making a few lines and then writing Jayden Lopez Puckerman under it. "Then there is me, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez"

"And you and Momma are divorced" said Jayden, and grabbed the black marker. "So black for your names"

"Exactly" replied Puck, with a nod and took the marker from his son, writing his and Santana's names and then drawing a black like between them. "And the red one, bud"

"Red marker" said Puck, and Jayden handed him that colour. "Dani then next to your Momma, over here"

"And then Mom next to you over there" said Jayden, as Puck drew out some longer red lines, and wrote the names of Rachel and Dani down.

"And blue marker, then for your sisters and brother" said Puck, as he grabbed that colour, and drew lines down from him and Rachel and wrote in Elisabeth, Aaron and Sophia.

"Would Paige be blue as well?" asked Jayden, looking to his dad, as he finished writing the names down.

"She would be, yes" said Puck, with a nod. "Even though she's adopted by your Momma and Mami, doesn't mean she's any less theirs"

"I can see now what you mean about this one being stupid" said Rachel, as she looked at the one the teacher had given out.

"Now she agrees me with, huh" said Puck, with a laugh, and gave Jayden a smile who nodded.

"Okay, so Paige over here then" Jayden, tapping under Santana and Dani's name.

"I'm getting there" said Puck, with a laugh, as he moved over to that side of the tree and wrote in Paige Lopez Sanchez; who Santana and Dani had adopted when she was a few months old, nearly five years ago. "So what do you think we need now?"

"Your mom and dad" said Jayden.

"Right" said Puck, with a nod and still with the blue marker drew a line up from his name, and then grabbed the black one. "So Bubbe and Pop are divorced, and then there is also Aunt Sara as well"

"She's blue though" said Jayden.

"Yeah, I know" replied Puck, with a laugh as he grabbed the blue and marked his sister in, in blue.

"We'll have to give Dani a call, as I don't know her parents name"

"Okay" replied Jayden, with a nod, as Puck grabbed the red marker and wrote in the names of Santana's parents, which he did know.

"Right, we can finish that side off later" said Puck, and moved over to the side with Rachel on.

"So Rachel, who do we have for her?"

"Opa and Saba" said Jayden.

"Yep" replied Puck, with a nod. "Opa is Hiram and Saba is Leroy"

"What about your Mom, Mom?" asked Jayden, looking at Rachel.

"My Mom?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, what's her name?" asked Jayden.

"I'm not sure" replied Rachel. "I've never met her"

"Why not?" asked Jayden.

"Well because my Dad's used what they call a surrogate" replied Rachel. "And that is essentially a woman, who decides that she would like to give a couple a biological child, and in this case, I am biologically Opa's and my mother's, whom I have never met"

"Do you not want to know her?" asked Jayden.

"Jay, buddy" said Puck, looking to his son. "Enough with the questions, huh"

"Noah it's okay" said Rachel. "I don't mind, he's just curious that's all"

"Okay, I just know you've never really spoke about it that's all" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and nodded, and then looked back to Jayden. "I have wondered over the years what my mother, may be like. But the desire to want to know her, I never really had, because my dad's; your Opa and Saba are wonderful and they gave me the best possible life"

"Okay" replied Jayden. "I'd be sad not knowing though"

"Never needed to be sad" said Rachel. "Because I have a great family, and that includes you; even though I am technically not your mother either"

"But a family, isn't always blood related" said Puck, looking to Rachel and then his son. "And we are definitely a good example of that"

"Yeah" replied Jayden with a laugh. "Where do we put Aunt Mikki and Uncle Blaine?"

"We'll keep this just immediate family, buddy" said Puck, with a laugh. "But it's very sweet that you want to include them on her"

"Where would they go if they did go on?" asked Jayden.

"Well, Bubbe's sister is Aunt Mikki's mom" replied Puck, pointing with his finger on the piece of paper that they had drawn up. "So Aunty Midge, would go next to her with a blue line, Uncle Eric would be next to her in, which colour?"

"Red" replied Jayden.

"Yep" said Puck, with a nod. "And then Aunt Mikki, Aunt Kitty, and Uncle Ry are their children; so they would go underneath them"

"Aunt Mikki, Aunt Kitty and Uncle Ry would be blue then, and Uncle Blaine would be next to Mikki with red marker" said Jayden.

"Exactly" replied Puck, with a laugh. "You've got the hang on this now"

"Yeah" replied Jayden, with a nod.

"And I think if you were to take that to school to show" said Rachel. "The teacher would be very confused"

"I think they're going to be anyway" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Can I go ring Mami?" asked Jayden. "And ask her about her parents, their names"

"Sure, buddy" replied Puck, with a nod. "You know where the number is in the phone for them?"

"Yeah, I remember" said Jayden, standing from his chair. "I'll write down what Mami says"

"Okay" said Puck. "Ask her to spell the names for you so you get the correct"

"I will" replied Jayden, and walked out of the kitchen to call Dani and Santana.

"Sorry about him asking questions about your Mom" said Puck, looking to his wife.

"It's okay" said Rachel, with a smile. "He's bound to be curious, and I'm sure when they are older Elisa, Aaron and Sophia will be too"

"What are you going to tell them?" asked Puck.

"Just the same thing as I told Jay" replied Rachel. "That my mother was a surrogate and I've never met her"

"Dad" yelled Jayden, from the other room. "Momma wants to talk with you"

"Okay, coming bud" replied Puck, and stood up from the table. "Wonder what Satan wants this time"

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "I'm sure it's just about the summer holidays, and Jay going to visit them"

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod, and headed to where Jayden was on the phone to Santana.

Rachel turned the family tree that Puck and Jayden had been working on around, so she could look at it; and the multitude of colour that was on it.  
Grabbing the red marker, she made a unbroken line next to that of Hiram's name; and wrote 'mother unknown'; and whilst writing that down, it made her think that maybe she did want to finally discover more about the woman who bought her into the world, and so selflessly gave her a life.

* * *

 _End Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Mommy Dearest" and the next one will be up soon._

 _Once again thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and also the follow and faves on the first chapter of this._  
 _One thing I will definitely reassure you all of, that this will be nothing like Shelby within the actual Glee canon; that just got so stupid and ridiculous that I can't even begin to fathom writing something like that!_  
 _One thing you will see from this chapter, is just how close Shelby and Rachel have been to one another for many years; and neither of them realized it, and also in the chapter to follow there will also be another little twist where you will just think 'oh my', when there could have been so many times that they have come to being connected in a way._

 _Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this next chapter, and the next one should be up shortly._

 _Love to you all,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

A few days later, Jayden had finished his family tree; and taken it to school, where the teacher was impressed that he had taken initiative to include all his family, and not that of just his biological parents, but that also of his other parental figures as well.

Over the course of those few days, Rachel had also been thinking a lot more about that of her birth mother; and wondering if it had been hard for her to never be the one to hold her child in her arms, and be there for all the important milestones; that she knew as a mother herself she treasured so much.

Saturday afternoon, whilst Puck was outside playing a game of football with Jayden, Elisabeth and Aaron; and Sophia was down for an afternoon nap; Rachel decided to give her dad's a call and ask them just a few questions as to her mother.

Dialling the number for her father's in Ohio, the phone was picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello my angel" said Leroy, when he answered the phone.

"Hi Dad" replied Rachel. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course" said Leroy. "I always have time for my special girl"

Rachel laughed at the name that her Dad, had always called her.

"Okay good" replied Rachel. "Because I actually have a few questions, and I really hope you don't mind me asking them"

"You can ask me anything you know that" said Leroy.

"Okay" replied Rachel, and took a deep breath; preparing herself for what she was going to say next. "I was actually wondering about my Mom"

"Your Mom?" asked Leroy.

"Yes" replied Rachel. "Jay's just done this family tree for school, and he asked about her; and I couldn't tell him anything other than I don't know who she is"

"And you think you'll have the same conversation with the others when they're older enough to want to know as well" said Leroy.

"Exactly" replied Rachel. "And I maybe want to tell them a little bit more about the person, who is essentially their grandmother"

"Okay" said Leroy.

"I don't mean to upset you Dad" said Rachel. "I love you and Daddy so much. I just guess there is this part of my history, that I know nothing about"

"Sweetheart" said Leroy. "Neither your Daddy or I could ever be upset, about you wanting to know who she is"

"You're not?" asked Rachel.

"No of course not" replied Leroy. "We were actually prepared to tell you years ago, but you never asked; and we figured if you'd want to know you would tell us when the time was right for you"

"Wow" said Rachel. "So what can you tell me?"

"A lot actually" replied Leroy. "But it would be something better done in person. So I will talk with your Daddy, and see if we can take a trip out to you next weekend, and we will bring what we have about your mother and also anything you want to ask us you can"

"That would be great" said Rachel. "Thank you so much, for being understanding about this"

"Of course my princess" said Leroy. "I'll talk with Daddy tonight, and let you know"

"Sure" replied Rachel. "We'll talk soon. I love you"

"Love you too angel" replied Leroy. "Bye"

"Bye Dad" said Rachel, and ended the phone call, and let out a long breath that she didn't really know she had been holding in; for she was about to find out about her birth mother, and she didn't know whether to be excited or scared at that, or both.

#MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD#

The next weekend, as he had promised to Rachel; Leroy had organised with Hiram for the two of them to go and see her and discuss what they knew about her birth mother with her, and the two of them arrived from New York mid Saturday morning, having caught an early flight.

Puck had made plans, with Blaine, Mikki, Sam and Brittany; to take all of their kids to Chuck E. Cheese, for lunch, so that Rachel could talk with her dad's; and the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table, with the cups of coffee that Rachel had made for all of them.

"So what do you want to know princess?" asked Hiram, as took a sip of his coffee.

"Whatever you can tell me about her" replied Rachel, as she took a sip of her own coffee. "I just want to make sure first that you're both okay with this"

"Angel, of course we are" replied Leroy. "We've been prepared for you to ask for years, so whatever you want to know you can ask"

Rachel nodded and looked at Hiram. "Well I know that your my biological father, Daddy"

"That's right princess" replied Hiram, with a nod. "My sperm was used, yes"

"Can I ask why you and Dad chose you?" asked Rachel.

"You may, yes" replied Leroy, with a nod. "And the reason was because I have a low sperm count, so the chances of ever being able to have a child would have been low"

"I however was perfectly able to conceive a baby" said Hiram. "Which is why we chose to use mine"

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a nod. "That makes sense, I know Noah was tested for that also when we were trying for Sophia"

"Yes" replied Leroy, with a nod.

"So my Mom then" said Rachel. "Was she someone you knew? A friend maybe?"

"No, she wasn't someone either of us knew" said Hiram. "We thought about asking one of them, but we felt it would have been too difficult for them to still see you; and not have been a part of your life on a full time basis"

"And we know it could have worked" said Leroy. "We've seen that it does, and your friend Cynthia with Kurt and Dave; the three of them have managed to make it work, and her husband is also fine with it as well. We just felt for us, it wasn't something that we thought we could have made work"

"Yes" said Hiram. "So your Dad and I, we went through a surrogacy agency; who lined up I think it was potentially five women who were willing to be our surrogate"

"And you chose one of them then?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, in the end it was our decision" said Leroy. "On who we would like to be your mother"

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"Did you want to know her name, princess?" asked Hiram. "I have it right here with me"

"I think so" replied Rachel, with a nod. "Yes"

"Okay" said Hiram, and picked up the large envelope that he had on the table that they had bought with them. "This is everything we came to agreement with her, the contract that was drawn up for entering into the surrogacy, her relinquishing any right to you after birth, and also of course her name"

Rachel looked at him and just nodded, not saying anything.

Hiram looked at Leroy and gave him a quick smile and then took the papers out of the envelope and placed them in front of Rachel, who looked over them and quietly read.

"Shelby" said Rachel. "Shelby Corcoran"

"Yes" replied Hiram, with a nod. "She was very lovely, and a very stunning beauty as well"

"Do I look like her?" asked Rachel.

"Very much so" said Leroy, with a nod. "Your hair is almost the same colour, and she was also Jewish. Which for us was a reason why we chose her"

"You don't have a photo of her?" asked Rachel.

"Unfortunately no" replied Hiram. "I wish now that we maybe had taken one, or even asked her for one in case you ever asked; but we never did"

"That's okay" said Rachel, with a nod. "So was she from Ohio?"

"Yes, she was at the time" said Leroy. "Lived in Columbus, and was in her final year of college"

"Doing what?" asked Rachel.

"I honestly don't remember" said Hiram. "Leroy, do you recall?"

"Business, maybe" said Leroy.

"Could have been" said Hiram. "We're sorry princess, it was so long ago now"

"No, that's okay" replied Rachel. "You've told me lots already, like even just knowing her name. That's something"

"Yes, I guess so" said Hiram.

"Can I ask are you going to try and find her?" asked Leroy.

"I want to" replied Rachel, with a nod. "But I'm scared that she might not want to know me"

"Well princess that could be a possibility" said Hiram. "But she might also love to get to know you as well, and just never had the courage to reach out to you either"

"Yes" replied Rachel, and picked up her cell phone; and logged on to Facebook. "She might have a profile on here, it's worth a look"

"You know I never thought to even look on there" said Hiram, with a laugh; as Rachel typed in the name Shelby Corcoran into the search bar.

"Okay, so it's bought up two profiles with that name" said Rachel. "One lives in Louisville, and she's a blonde. The other is a brunette and she lives here in New York"

"The brunette" said Leroy. "What does she look like?"

"Umm" replied Rachel and tapped on the name of that one, and went to her profile page; and showed her fathers the picture. "Like that"

"Oh my" said Hiram.

"Is that her?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"I'm almost ninety percent certain that it is, yes" replied Hiram.

Rachel looked at him, and then looked at the phone herself. "She's gorgeous"

"Yes" replied Leroy. "And as you can see you and her do share a striking resemblance"

"Yeah we do" replied Rachel, with a nod. "I can't believe though that she's in New York. I could have passed her on the street, and never even knew it was her"

"It may have so been possible" said Hiram.

"So are you going to reach out to her?" asked Leroy.

"Umm" said Rachel, as she looked over Shelby's profile and saw a post, that was obviously a work one; stating another gorgeous wedding dress for a lovely bride. "She's a wedding dress designer, or at least owns a shop that sells them"

"She could have been a fashion major" said Hiram. "It was so long ago now"

"Oh my god" said Rachel. "This shop, it's where Mikki got her wedding dress from. We went there and tried on bridesmaid dresses"

"Really?" asked Leroy. "So you've met her and never knew it was your mother"

"No" replied Rachel, shaking her head, and clicked on a name that was also in the post where it stated where Shelby worked. "The day we went there was a blonde woman"

"She did have a best friend, who came with her to all her ultrasound appointments" said Hiram.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And this is her April Rhodes, she was the one we saw that day went with Mikki. I remember her saying that the other person who worked with her was out"

"What could have been" said Hiram.

"So you never went back there?" asked Leroy.

Rachel shook her head. "No, Mikki picked up my dress once it had been altered"

"I can't believe she has been this close to you for so many years, and you have never crossed paths" said Hiram.

"Almost have" said Rachel. "But I can't believe that either"

"So you're going to get in contact with her you think?" asked Leroy.

Rachel looked at her father's and nodded. "Yes, I think so. I might also ask Mikki a little bit about her before I do though, since she may possibly know what she is like now"

"That may be a wise thing" said Leroy.

"And when and if you do get in contact with her" said Hiram. "And make hopefully a connection with her, we would also love to see her again"

"Yes" said Leroy. "And once again thank her for giving us our most precious gift"

Rachel looked at her father's with a smile, and then the three of them talked some more before Puck came home with their children.

#MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD#

The next day, Rachel had spoken with Puck the night before; and told him everything she knew about her birth mother now; and after her dad's had headed back to New York to catch a plane back to Ohio; she went around to Mikki and Blaine's house to talk with her friend about who her mother was.  
Blaine was outside playing with their three children, and Mikki was in the kitchen, where she was making cookies.

"So Jay's questions made you want to find out?" asked Mikki after Rachel had told her what had been happening; as she placed some dough into the cookie extruder machine and then placing the end part back on the bottom.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And I think you may know her"

"Me?" asked Mikki, looking at her friend. "Why would I know her?"

"Her name is Shelby" said Rachel. "And she is one of the owners of the shop where you got your wedding dress"

"Shelby" said Mikki, as she went about pushing out cookies from the extruder on to a cookie sheet. "She's your mom?"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "Do you remember her?"

"I do" replied Mikki, with a nod. "She was the one who would have hemmed up your dress as well. She's lovely"

"I just can't believe, that I could of run into her years ago possibly; even though I never saw her when we went there; and would have never realized that she was my mother" said Rachel.

"Yeah it's kind of crazy when you think about the irony of it" said Mikki. "Are you going to get in contact with her?"

"I was thinking about it" replied Rachel. "And I was hoping that you would maybe come with me, since you do already know her in a way"

"I could do that" said Mikki, with a nod, as she placed the cookie extruder on to the bench and went over to oven with the cookie sheet so that they were able to cook.

"Thank you" replied Rachel. "I was thinking maybe next weekend we could go and see if she was there"

"Sure" said Mikki. "And whilst we are in the city, we can do a bit of shopping as well. It's been way too long"

"It has" replied Rachel, with a laugh; and the two women continued to talk with one another before Rachel headed back to her own home.

* * *

 _End Note: So there you have chapter 2 - all these years Shelby and Rachel have been that of so close to one another, neither of them ever realizing it.  
Next chapter Rachel and Shelby, will finally meet and there will be a few more surprises there as well as I said, when it does happen._

Until next time,  
Love always,

 _KJ xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Once again thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter, it's wonderful to see such a response to this short little story.  
_ _This chapter sees the meeting of Rachel and Shelby for the first time; and I wonder how many of you will pick up on the other reference to how close someone got to be near to that of someone Shelby mentions, from the main story._

 _Anyway, you know what do to at the end; and I thank you once again for your loyal support.  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxox_

* * *

The next weekend, Rachel along with Mikki; went to the bridal shop, where Mikki had years ago purchased her wedding dress.

Walking into the shop, Mikki quickly turned to Rachel. "You okay?"

"Yes" replied Rachel. "I just hope that she maybe wants to meet me as well"

"I'm sure she will be thrilled to meet you" said Mikki, as they walked into the shop; and they saw April who had been the one that had seen when they had been there was straightening out dresses.

"Hi" said Mikki, and April turned around and looked at them.

"Well hi y'all" said April, with a smile and walked over to them. "If it's not one of our beautiful former brides"

"You remember me?" asked Mikki.

"Of course I do" said April. "You are on our wedding wall of our former beautiful brides"

Mikki laughed, as April pointed to a wall that was behind the counter; that had almost the entire wall covered with pictures of women in wedding dresses.

"I'm just trying to think of your name though, which I can't remember" said April.

"Mikki Anderson" she replied. "Although back when I got the dress it was Mikki Kapowski"

"You were in advertising, correct?" asked April.

"Yes" replied Mikki. "And I still am. I can't believe you remember all that"

"Oh well we pride ourselves here on remembering people, it makes them want to recommend us to their friends" said April. "And whilst we do well enough with what we do ourselves, it's always good to get an expert opinions on things like advertising"

"Anytime you want anything, then do give me a call" said Mikki. "The company is A Rose Between Two Thorns"

"I'm guessing you're the rose" said April, with a laugh.

"Yes, considering that apart from the receptionist we have, all the others are guys" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

"So do you need another wedding dress?" asked April. "Or maybe your friend here is needing one"

"No I am still married" said Mikki. "And Rachel is as well"

"Oh well that's good" said April. "I like that couples stay together, even though it means I can't sell you more wedding dresses"

"We were actually wondering if Shelby was here?" asked Mikki.

"Shels" said April. "She's out the doing some alterations on dresses"

"Would we be able to see her?" asked Mikki.

"Sure of course" replied April. "I'll just go and get her"

"Thanks" said Mikki, and April headed out the back to get Shelby, and Mikki looked at her. "You ready for this Rach?

"I think so" replied Rachel, with a nod; as April and Shelby came out from the back.

"Mikki" said Shelby, as she headed over to both her and Rachel. "It's so lovely to see you again"

"Yeah, lovely to see you again as well" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Still happy with your husband?" asked Shelby.

Mikki nodded. "Yes very"

"Lovely to hear" said Shelby. "And we always love it when former brides that we have made so happy for there big day, come in and say hello"

"Yes, it's so nice to see those who are still happy in love" said April, as Rachel was just looking at Shelby in a somewhat awe of being in presence of her mother.

"I don't remember you as one of our lovely brides that we dressed for her big day" said Shelby, looking to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "No Miss Corcoran"

"Miss Corcoran" said Shelby, with a laugh. "How did you know that was my last name?"

"It's all over our social media page, Shels" said April, with a laugh.

"Yes, I know" replied Shelby. "But I don't think anyone has ever addressed me as Miss Corcoran"

"I'm sorry" said Rachel. "I just didn't know how to address you"

"Well Shelby is perfectly fine" she replied. "And you are?"

"Rachel Puckerman" she replied. "My father's are Leroy and Hiram Berry"

"Oh my goodness" said Shelby, looking at Rachel in what was that of utmost shock. "You're...you're..."

"Your daughter?" asked Rachel, finishing off for Shelby.

"This is your little girl?" asked April. "The one you had as a surrogate all those years ago?"

"I am" replied Rachel. "If you're the Shelby that my father's used for a surrogate"

"Yes, that's me" said Shelby, with a nod. "I can't believe you're her"

"I know this must be so weird for you" said Rachel. "And I hope you're okay with me making contact with you, I just wanted to see you and meet you, and also maybe get to know you"

"I'm fine with it Rachel" said Shelby.

Rachel looked at her and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I have often wondered about you over the years" said Shelby. "And what you were like, what you were doing, and you're here in New York now, as I am"

"I've been in New York ever since I left high school" replied Rachel. "I studied at NYADA"

"NYADA" said Shelby. "That's a very prestigious performing arts school"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"I can't believe we have been in the same state for years, and never come to cross paths" said Shelby.

"Me either" said Rachel, shaking her head.

"So, if you're okay here Rach" said Mikki, looking at her friend. "I might leave you and Shelby to talk, and go annoy Kurt"

Rachel looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Sure, I'll come down there later when done here. If it's okay with Shelby that I stay and talk a bit"

"It's fine by me" said Shelby. "I need to know what you've been doing, everything about you"

"I'll come by the coffee shop later then" said Rachel.

"Okay, I'll see you there" said Mikki, and looked to April and Shelby. "It was lovely to see you both again"

"You too sweetie" said April. "And you know who to tell people to come and see if you have any friends getting married"

"I most certainly do" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Bye"

"Bye" said Shelby, and Mikki gave Rachel one last reassuring smile and left the shop.

"Well you two have a lot of catching up to do" said April. "And I will go and finish up those dresses you were working on Shels"

"Thanks April" replied Shelby looking to her friend.

"Would you like a coffee, either of you before I get to work?" asked April.

"Coffee, yes that would be lovely" replied Shelby.

"Rachel?" asked April, looking to her.

"Umm just a water for me" she replied. "If that's okay"

"It most certainly is" said April. "I will go get one coffee and one water"

"Thank you" replied Rachel, as April headed out the back of the shop where the kitchen was located.

"So, Rachel" said Shelby. "Please sit"

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a nod and sat on the seating that was in the shop that was there for customers.

"I just can't believe that you're my little girl" said Shelby.

"So you've wanted to meet me?" asked Rachel.

Shelby nodded. "Yes, I however also thought it was best if were the one to approach me, as I truly believed that if you wanted to know me it should be your decision"

"I only just recently thought about meeting you" said Rachel. "Before then I had no desire to really want to know anything about you"

"Can I ask what made you change your mind?" asked Shelby.

"Jayden" replied Rachel. "He's my step son, and he had to do this family tree assignment; and when he asked me about who my mother was, I realized that I wasn't able to tell him anything about her; and I also wouldn't be able to tell my own children one day when they also ask about who my mother is and why don't I know anything about her"

"So you have a step son, and also children of your own then?" asked Shelby.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "So you're a grandmother"

"I'm a grandmother" said Shelby. "Wow"

"I'm sorry, if this is a lot for you to take in" said Rachel. "Meeting me, and also finding out that you're a grandmother all in one day"

"No, it's fine Rachel" said Shelby. "I often thought that you might have gotten married and had children, and that I may have grandchildren"

Rachel nodded. "Well you have three grandchildren that are biologically mine and my husband Noah's; and Jayden who is my step son is from Noah's first marriage"

"So Jayden is his" said Shelby.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod, and grabbed her phone out of her handbag. "And then there is Elisabeth, Aaron and Sophia; who are mine and Noah's. But I still see Jayden as being one of mine as well, I've known him since he was born"

Shelby nodded, as Rachel went to the gallery section of her phone; and got up a picture of the four children together.

"This is one of my favorite pictures of them together" said Rachel, showing it to Shelby.

Shelby looked at the photo and smiled. "They are gorgeous children, Rachel"

"They are" replied Rachel, with a nod. "They're mine and Noahs' everything"

"Here we go one coffee" said April as she headed back over to him. "And one water"

"Thank you" said Rachel, as she took the glass of water from April.

"I'm a grandmother" said Shelby, as she took the cup of coffee from April. "Can you believe that"

"Wow" said April. "We'll have to get you a walking stick very soon"

"Very funny April" said Shelby with a laugh. "Look aren't they just the most darling little things you have ever seen"

"Here" said Rachel, and showed the picture on her phone to April.

"Oh look at them" said April. "They are just to die for"

"Aren't they" replied Shelby.

"So, I have to ask something Rachel" said April.

"Umm okay" replied Rachel, and looked at April nervously.

"You have been in here before, and never realized that Shelby was your mom" said April.

"No, I didn't realize" replied Rachel. "The only time I was ever in here, was with Mikki that one time, and she, Shelby; wasn't here that day"

"Such a small world" said April. "If only you had been in a day when Shels was here"

"Yes, when I realized that it was the same shop that Mikki had gotten her dress from" replied Rachel. "I did think that as well"

"And you and Mikki are friends obviously" said Shelby. "If you were one of her bridesmaids"

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "We've known one another since freshman year of high school back in Ohio"

"That's lovely" said April. "And you both remained friends"

"Well we lost touch after high school" replied Rachel. "I came here to New York, and Mikki she went to California. But I got back in touch with her again well over ten years ago now, and we reconnected, and if we hadn't I probably wouldn't be sitting here talking you to now"

"Why do you say that?" asked Shelby.

"When I contacted her again, I was about to get married" said Rachel.

"About too" said April. "Oh I don't like the sound of that"

"No, me either" said Shelby. "I am guessing this wasn't to your husband now, Noah"

Rachel shook her head. "His name was Jesse, and we'd met at NYADA; and on my wedding day, I caught him having sex with my maid of honor, who wasn't Mikki for the record, but another friend from NYADA; Harmony"

"Oh that's terrible" said Shelby. "How could he do such a thing like that"

"He tried to tell me it was just one last fling before we married" said Rachel, with a laugh. "But I knew I would never be able to get his betrayal out of my mind; and never not be able to see the two of them together, and wonder if they were ever going about behind my back"

"Well I'm glad you told him where to go" said Shelby, with a nod.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod also. "And as chance would have it, I didn't have time to invite Mikki to the wedding; as I had left reconnecting with her too late for that, so when I ran from the hotel it was meant to be at, I found her at the coffee shop, and moved in with her since I had nowhere else to go; and I guess they say the rest is history"

"And then you've met Noah, and fell in love with him" said Shelby.

"I was kind of in love with him in high school" replied Rachel, with a blush of the cheeks. "He and Mikki are cousins, so I've known him for a very long time"

"Awww" said April. "So you reconnected with an old boyfriend, that is so beautiful"

Rachel looked at her and laughed. "Never was my boyfriend in high school, my love for him was unrequited; with him being a year older then both Mikki and myself"

"Well marrying your high school crush" said April. "And having him feel the same way, that is what dreams are made of"

"Yes, it was kind of like that" said Rachel, with a nod; and turned to Shelby again. "I'm sorry, I've not let you get a word in. What about you and your life? You must have much to tell me as well"

"I'm an open book" said Shelby. "Whatever you want to know"

"Umm, well are you married?" asked Rachel, as the phone in the shop started to ring.

"Continue talking to Rachel" said April. "I will get it"

"Thanks" replied Shelby, and April walked over to the ringing phone and Shelby looked back to Rachel. "I am married yes, although as you may have figured out I didn't take his last name"

"It that because you were established as Corcoran?" asked Rachel. "I often thought about using Berry as a stage name, and Puckerman privately. But in the end I wanted to be known as Rachel Puckerman more"

"Mine was more vanity then anything" said Shelby with a laugh. "Dustin's last name is Goolsby"

"Goolsby" said Rachel, with a laugh. "I'm sorry, it's probably not funny, but it also kind of is"

"Oh, I don't mind if you laugh" replied Shelby. "The thought of being called Shelby Goolsby, just wasn't something I could ever imagine"

"Does he know that you were once a surrogate?" asked Rachel.

"Yes he does" replied Shelby. "I have though, never told our daughters that I was; and I guess that is probably something I should probably now do, since you have made contact with me"

"I have sisters?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, you do" replied Shelby, with a nod. "Two of them"

"Wow" said Rachel. "I guess it really never crossed my mind, that my mother would have had other children, and that I would have siblings"

"Yes, I can see why it never would have crossed your mind" said Shelby, standing. "I'll be right back, I will go and get my phone, show you photos of them"

Rachel nodded as Shelby stood up and headed out the back of the shop; and looked down and saw that a text message had come through from Puck, asking if everything was going okay with meeting her mom.

Texting back, she looked up to see Shelby quickly talk with April who had gotten off the phone, and then the blonde headed out back; and Shelby walked back over to Rachel.

"So these are my two girls" said Shelby, as she sat back down next to her; and Rachel sent her text off to Puck.

"They're very pretty" said Rachel, looking at the photo of the two girls.

"Yes, they are" said Shelby. "And it's amazing how much you also look like them as well, the three of you could definitely pass as sisters quite easily"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "What are their names?"

"This one is Kendrix and this is Samantha" said Shelby pointing to each girl as she said their names.

"They're younger than me?" asked Rachel.

"Obviously yes" replied Shelby, with a laugh. "Kenz is twenty seven and Sami is twenty four. I didn't meet Dustin, my husband until I was twenty nine and we married when I was thirty one"

"And you had me when you were how old?" asked Rachel.

"I was twenty one" replied Shelby. "And in my final year of college"

"And you decided to become a surrogate?" asked Rachel.

Shelby nodded. "Yes, I had seen my uncle; my mother's brother struggle for him and his partner to have a biological child of their own; and even though they were able to adopt, I found it so sad that a person could not have a child that was a part of them, just because of their sexual orientation. So I made the decision to become a surrogate, and I knew as soon as I got the chance to meet your father's, that I wanted to be the one to help them have their dream of a baby; and you were the result of that, and I couldn't be more proud of that fact"

"That was a really nice thing for you to do" said Rachel.

"Thank you" replied Shelby. "And even though there are only a few people who know of my being a surrogate, such as April who I've known since I first started college, my husband and also some of my family; there are not many others who do know; and that's because people still are so judgmental and wonder how I could have ever given a child up and never be a part of her life"

"I understand that" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"And it's entirely up to you if you want to take any sort of relationship with us further" said Shelby. "I am not going to push you into something you don't want"

"I would like it if you could be a part of my life and also that of my children" said Rachel. "That is if it is something that you want to do, as I don't want you to feel pressured either"

"I honestly think" replied Shelby, with a smile. "That we are on the same page here, and do want to be a part of one another's life in someway"

"Yes, I do want that" said Rachel.

"Me too" replied Shelby, with a smile. "Although I think right now, we have to take this slowly. As I have to tell my girls about you still, and you also have to talk with your children as well"

"Yes" said Rachel, with a nod.

"So how about we exchange phone numbers" said Shelby. "And we can keep in touch with one another, and slowly get to know one another's families"

"I like the sound of that" said Rachel, as she held out her phone to Shelby. "You can pop your number in mine"

Shelby nodded and held her phone out to Rachel. "You can do the same"

Each of them took one another's cell phone, and entered their phone number under their name.

"Do you live close by Rachel?" asked Shelby, as she entered in her phone number to Rachel's phone.

"Pretty close" replied Rachel, with a nod as she finished entering her number into Shelby's and held it out to her. "I live in Pelham"

"Pelham" replied Shelby, with a laugh as she took her phone from Rachel, and handed her back her one. "I live in Eastchester; we're practically neighbors"

"Wow" said Rachel. "We've been such a short distance from each other for many years and never realized it"

"No" replied Shelby, shaking her head. "Small world indeed"

"So I should probably let you get back to work" said Rachel, placing her phone back into her handbag.

"Okay, we will catch up soon then, I hope" said Shelby, as she stood and Rachel did also.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I think we need to both talk with our families and tell them things; and then hopefully one day you will be able to come over and meet your grandchildren and also Noah"

"And you can come and meet your sisters and Dustin" said Shelby.

"That would be really nice" said Rachel. "I can't believe I have sisters"

"And I can't believe I am a grandmother" said Shelby, with a laugh. "Thank you so much for coming and seeing me Rachel"

"No thank you" replied Rachel. "I was so nervous and I thought you might not want to know me, but I am so glad that you did and that maybe we can give this a go at being in one another's lives"

"Can I give you a hug?" asked Shelby.

Rachel looked at her and nodded her head, and Shelby hugged her.

"It was so very lovely to meet you Rachel" said Shelby. "And I hope we can see one another soon"

"I will definitely give you a call" replied Rachel. "I am sure my children will love to meet you"

"And I look forward to meeting them" said Shelby.

"Well I should go" said Rachel. "Make sure Mikki isn't torturing poor Kurt"

Shelby gave a laugh. "She's an interesting one, that friend of yours"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "But like I said, if not for her. We might not be here talking right now"

"Yes, please thank her for me" said Shelby.

"I will" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Bye Rachel" said Shelby. "I will see you soon"

"See you soon" replied Rachel, and with one last smile at Shelby she left the dress shop; and Shelby quickly dialed her husband's cell phone number.

"Dustin, you're never going to believe who I just met" she said when he answered the phone, and proceeded to tell him all about her encounter with that of her surrogate daughter, before getting back to work.

* * *

 _End Note: So there you have it - Rachel and Shelby have met; and I think it's safe to say it went a lot better then it did actually go in canon.  
There will also be another off shoot of this - and that will be one called "Sisters"; and that is because I want this one mainly to be about Rachel and Shelby, and the Puckerman side of the family getting to know each other. But I also want to as well go and explore the Corcoran/Goolsby side also getting to know Rachel and the others as well; and that will be posted soon, probably running in conjunction with this one. So keep an eye out for that._

 _Anyway, thank you for reading; and I will be back soon with another update._

 _Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and also all the fave and follows as well.  
_ _This chapter sees Rachel with her family, telling them about meeting Shelby; and we get to see the reaction of her children about news of the grandmother that they are yet to know.  
Whilst this one is only short compared to that of the others, it is leading to the chapter where Rachel and Shelby have some family time; and try to work out how to be mother and daughter, after all the years of not knowing one another._

 _So, you all know what to do at the end; thanks for reading._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Rachel walked up to the front door of hers and Puck's house, giving a wave to Mikki; who had driven them into the city as she headed back to her own place, before opening up and heading inside.

"Hello" said Rachel, as she walked inside closing the door behind her.

"Hi babe" came back Puck's voice. "In the living room"

"Okay" replied Rachel, as she took off her coat and placed it on the coat pegs that they had near the door and then walked into the living room; where Puck and Jayden were playing a video game.

"Gone retro there?" asked Rachel, with a laugh; when she saw the two of them playing the game of Mario Kart on an old Wii U that they had bought a few years back.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh. "And I'm getting my arse kicked by my son"

"I've won the last five races" said Jayden, quickly looking to Rachel with a smile.

"Yeah, and the scary thing is in a few years you're going to be driving for real" replied Rachel, with her own smile. "So where are the others?"

"Elisa and Soph are upstairs playing dolls, Aaron is also upstairs and he was reading some of those easy reader books we got him for Christmas" replied Puck, quickly looking to his wife; as Jayden got over the finish line again in the game.

"I win again" said Jayden, with a laugh.

Puck looked at his son and laughed. "Yeah, I think you've beaten me enough in this game today"

"I think so too" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "Why don't you boys pack it up and I will go and get the others from upstairs and then we can talk"

"Sure" replied Puck, with a nod and then looked to his son. "Help me pack this up bud"

"Okay dad" said Jayden, with a nod of his own. "But only when you admit that I'm better at Mario Kart then you are"

"No, I'm not going to admit to that" said Puck shaking his head. "I just need to get some more practice in"

Rachel laughed at the two of them playfully arguing as she headed upstairs to get their other children.

"Still won't do you any good" said Jayden, with a laugh.

"Oh really" replied Puck. "Well maybe we'll just get your Aunt Mikki or Uncle Blaine to challenge you then, and then we can see who's the best"

"I can beat them too" said Jayden, with a smile.

"Hmm" said Puck, looking to his son with a smile. "I might just get them to come around one day and see about that"

"Okay" replied Jayden, with a nod; as Rachel came back down with the three other children; with Rachel carrying Sophia who was the youngest.

"Hop up on the sofa" said Rachel, looking to Elisabeth and Aaron, who did what their mom asked.

Jayden who also finished helping Puck put away the game console, also sat on the sofa next to his younger brother, whilst Rachel sat in one arm chair with Sophia in her lap and Puck sat in the other.

"So" said Rachel, looking at Puck with a smile, and then their children. "I need to tell you something about where I went today with your Aunt Mikki"

"You went shopping" said Elisabeth, looking to her mom. "Did you get us anything?"

Rachel looked at her oldest daughter and laughed. "I didn't exactly go shopping sweetheart, so no I didn't get you anything today"

"Where you go then?" asked Aaron.

"Well" said Rachel, looking to him with a quick smile, and then also at the other two. "You remember how Jay had that family tree assignment he had to do for school?"

"Yeah" replied Elisabeth. "I want to use it if I have to do one"

"You can't use it silly" said Jayden, looking to his sister. "Yours would be totally different to mine"

"No, it wouldn't" said Elisabeth, shaking her head. "We have the same Mom and Dad"

"Sweetheart, you don't actually" said Puck, looking at his daughter. "Jay may call Mom, Mom. But Santana is his actual mother, and that's why he goes and sees them in the summer holidays"

"Oh, okay" said Elisabeth, with a nod. "Guess I can't use it then"

"No" replied Puck, shaking his head. "But I promise if you have to do one, I will help you out like I did Jay"

Elisabeth looked at her father and nodded.

"Now let your Mom finish what she wanted to tell us" said Puck.

"Okay" replied Elisabeth.

"Thanks" said Rachel, looking to Puck with a laugh and smile.

"Yeah, you might get out what your wanting to say by the time it's dinner" said Puck.

Rachel laughed, and then looked at their children again. "So you know how your dad was just saying that Jay has a different mother, to the rest of you"

"Why?" asked Aaron. "Didn't you love Mommy then?"

"We'll talk about that another time, bud" said Puck, looking to his youngest son. "Just let Mom talk, huh"

Aaron looked at him and nodded, and Rachel continued to talk.

"When Jay was doing his family tree" said Rachel. "He asked me about my own mother; and well you know how you have Opa and Saba, who are my dads, but only one Bubbe who is Dad's mom"

"And we also have Poppa as well" said Elisabeth.

"Yes, my dad too" said Puck, looking to her with a nod. "Let Mom finish talking"

Rachel gave a laugh, knowing that sometimes with four children it often took a long time to finish a conversation.

"Don't you have a Mommy, Mom?" asked Aaron.

"Of course I do honey" replied Rachel, looking to him. "Although until today I didn't know her"

"Why?" asked Elisabeth.

"Well a man and woman are the ones who have a baby together" said Rachel, trying to explain it in the most simplest way she could. "So when Opa and Saba wanted to have a baby, me; they needed a woman, and that person she is my mother, but I never knew anything about her until recently"

"So when do we get to meet her?" asked Jayden.

"Soon" replied Rachel. "And that's only if you want to meet her, you don't have to feel as if you have to, any of you. I understand this might be all a little weird for you all"

"Will she give us presents like Bubbe does?" asked Elisabeth.

"I'm not sure, maybe" replied Rachel, with a laugh as she looked at Puck who laughed also; knowing how much Lydia spoilt all her grandchildren.

"I'd like to meet her" said Puck and Rachel looked at her husband and smiled.

"Well we do have one another's phone numbers, so Shelby, that's your grandmothers name; we will talk" said Rachel. "But she also has to talk with her family as well, and tell them too"

"But we can meet her?" asked Aaron.

"Yes, and I think she very much wants to meet all of you as well" replied Rachel. "She seemed very thrilled at the idea that she has grandchildren to buy presents for"

"We do get presents" said Elisabeth.

"Maybe" said Rachel, looking to her daughter. "When you do meet her though, you can't expect that she will bring something for you, okay"

"Okay Mom" replied Elisabeth, with a nod.

"So when do you think you will contact Shelby, babe?" asked Puck.

Rachel looked at him. "Umm, maybe a few days. Give her a chance to talk with her family"

"Okay" replied Puck, with a nod. "You know when you do, you have our full support"

"Thanks" replied Rachel, with a smile; and she continued to answer the other questions the children had in regards to Shelby.

#MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD##MD#

Later that night, after their children had gone to bed; Puck and Rachel were lying in their own bed.

"I just can't get over how close you have been all this time" said Puck.

"I can't believe it either, I could have possibly met Shelby years ago, and would have never known that she was my mother" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, that one is really hard to grasp" said Puck. "Mik buying her wedding dress from the same shop your mom happens to be the owner of"

Rachel nodded. "Hmm, and I also can't believe I have sisters either"

"Well half sisters" said Puck.

"Yes, but still sisters" said Rachel. "And I always wanted sisters when I was younger"

"I can tell you now, as someone who grew up with a sister" said Puck. "Not fun at all"

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "And also three cousins, who you are also very close to; and almost like brother and sisters; as well as a half brother"

"Well I didn't know Jake until we were teenagers" said Puck.

"And I'm not going to know what my sisters were like as teenagers" said Rachel. "They're both adults, and that's just such a weird concept"

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh. "Well as someone who had younger siblings and almost siblings growing up, I can tell you right now; Mik use to drive me mad"

"She still does" said Rachel, with a smile.

Puck nodded. "But I do get what you mean as well though, I don't know how I would have liked to be an only child; and not having someone else around or knowing that we close by"

"It was kind of lonely" replied Rachel. "And you know how shy and quiet I was in school, I didn't have many friends either"

"Well all I know is that your sisters, are going to love you" said Puck.

"I hope so" replied Rachel. "I really do want them to like me"

"They will" said Puck. "Because there is absolutely nothing in the world to hate about you"

Rachel looked at Puck with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are an incredible mom, a wonderful friend, an amazing wife" said Puck, kissing her. "And I know you will be a terrific big sister too"

"I love you" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Love you too" said Puck, kissing her. "Come on, let's get some sleep; otherwise we're going to be tired in the morning when our lovely little monsters wake up"

"Yeah, night" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Night" said Puck, quickly leaning away from Rachel for a moment to turn off the light on his side of the bed; before moving back over to his wife, and the two of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _End Note: I hope you all liked the short little chapter, which does delve into more of like in the Puckerman household.  
_ _The next chapter as mentioned above will definitely be a Shelby/Rachel focused one, where the two of them do get to know one another a little more; and also Shelby will get to meet Puck and her grandchildren as well._

 _I should also mention that there is another story now running in conjunction with this one - and that is the one that I did mention before called Sisters; and it's taken more from Shelby's POV as she gets to know Rachel, but also as well will bring into play the two sisters that were mentioned in chapter 3.  
So it's definitely one to check out and read also; to see how Rachel comes to get along with that of the siblings she never knew she had._

 _Anyway, until next time; thanks again for reading and I will catch you all soon.  
_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxox_


End file.
